Sangi System/Feśes
=Overview= As said in the main Sangi System article, Feśes is the 3rd planet away from the sun Fan, orbiting at a distance of 3.18 AU. It is tidally locked to Fan and is also made almost entirely of water, if not completely. The tidal-locked planet has a single, larg ocean on the side facing the sun while the other side is permanently covered in a single sheet of ice. The two sides to occassionally overlap with small amounts of liquid water existing on the darkside of the planet and vice versa. It is also the home planet of an intelligent species with the capability to speak, yet no advanced civilisation has ever developed and technology is limited to the use of bones due to the lack of solid land which is easily reached and the limit in other materials. Certain species of creature are utilies, mainly those which are bioluminescent, as a means of catching large amounts of food. The equivalent to plants exist either in large floating sheets on the surface of the water or near the surface but still underneath it. These have occassionally been used by the Feśeiga (their equivalent name in Sangi) as places to construct temporary homes, and in the past had lead to the evolution of lungs amongst them, meaning of course they are not able to live fully within the water. These floating areas of plants were able to support other plant based life with the formation of a solid, yet flexible, root system which developed in order for the plant-sheets to remain intact, taking the best advantage of being a single unit. This solid root system lead to amounts of solid "land" on which other plants and later animals could develop. It was on these plant-sheets that the Feśeiga evolved. Unlike most land-based animals, however, the majority of animals on Feśes are in fact amphibious, evolving under the condition that they would send a large amount of their lives in the water. The majority of plant-sheet-based creatures evolved from those animals which spent a great deal of time following the plant-sheets for food. In order for the plant-sheets to retain their root systems many of them developed a poison which affected animals who ate them. This meant that the eating of the top of a plant-sheet would not necessarilly mean the complete death of one due to the retention of the root system which was able to produce enough energy and collect enough nutrients (root systems are instead a series of carnivorous tendrils similar to thos of jellyfish, collected nutrients from the dead rather than the soil) to allow the regrowth of the top portion of the plant-sheet. =Plant-Sheets= =Surface Plant-Sheets= Plant-sheets are an interesting collection of species in that they are actually closer to a symbiotic relationship between photosynthesising bacterium and a jellyfish, which can be found on Earth, as well as acting like coral in forming an almost single entity. The underside of a plant-sheet is made up of long tendrils and tubes, collected water and plankton as well as capturing surface-dwelling creatures attemtping to feed on the root system. Several creatures have evolved a resistance to these tendrils, much like the way clown-fish had done, and feed on left-overs from the dead. The mid section of a plant-sheet is the root system. A flexible, solid system of hardened tendrils which developed in order to conneect one section the plant-sheet to the next, allowing for the passing of nutrients from on part to the other ensuring an near equal share of nutrients and energy. The root-system is nearly always toxic, having developed from specialised tendrils, hwoever some are instead incredibly thorny, like those found on some jellyfish, and instead of poisoning the victim, they will shock them till they pass out. The upper section of a plant-sheet is a layer of photo-synthesising life which works with the roots and tendril to allow the continued life of the plant-sheet. They harness the energy of Fan and are usually similar to moss or grass depending on the species. Plant-sheets can be almost any size with most being no more than a few metres across, usally about ten. The largest however, which have been seen to allow full ecosystems to evolve, can stretch for hundreds of kilometres, occupying all the visible area between the onlooker and the horizon and beyond. These largeer plant-sheets will often form lake areas and commonly form as a result of the coming together of large numbers of smaller plant-sheets. Near-Surface Plant-Sheets There exists a second class of plant-sheet, some of which are technically not sheets, which exist underneath the surface but close enough for photosynthesis to allow the development of complex patterns of plants. They exist in several varieties including sheets, balls multi-level sheets, traps, etc. They rarely ahve life existing above them, being almost completely toxic in every surface area that exists on them, meaning that any edible area of the plant-sheet would be underneath a thick layer of inedible surface and many of them are overridingly carnivorous, having developed varying methods of catching and trapping animals for food. Sheets These sheets are similar in form to their surface counterparts, but have a toxic surface area designed to shock, kill or deter creatures attempting to eat it. Some are not toxic, instead having extra areas on the surface for photosynthesis, placin less importance on the protection of lower areas. Multi-Level Multi-level near-surface plant sheets originally developed from the upward reaching near-surface plant-sheets which developed downwards, creating box traps, acting in a similar way to a venus flytrap. When a large enough pressure is placed on the inside of one of these box traps, the tendrils that link the top and bottom of this section will retract, traping the organism between the two layers and smaller tendrils covering the entire surface of the trap are forced into the organism and slowly drain it of as much nutrients as it can. One of these plant-sheets will have several of these box traps in one vertical space, so as to not completely close of any ability to obtain nutrients that were impossible to take from just plain sunlight, and many will also groups together, forming several vertical series of box traps Traps Balls =Life on the Plant-Sheets= As mentioned above, plant-sheets are capable of allowing "land"-based life to live on them. Typically these are plants and not normally animals. Certain plant species existing on the surface of the plant-sheets began to compete for effeciency in photosynthesis, creating large leaves or tall talks. They have a tendency to feed off of the nutrients within the root system, as well as having their own, essentially using the root systme as an equivalent to soil.